Take a Picture It'll Last Longer
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: Emma Swan doesn't want to lie about her relationship with Killian Jones, friend and roommate of her best friend's boyfriend, but she cannot face Mary Margaret's "I told you so" face. The easiest thing to do is just pretend to hate each other.


"Come on Emma he's not that bad," Mary Margaret pleaded with her best friend and roommate Emma.

"Yes he is! Do you see the perpetually smug look on his face? Like he's God's gift to mankind?" Emma retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Pleeeeeeeeease? Come on Emma you like David and it's his birthday! He wants you there," Mary Margaret said.

"It doesn't negate the fact that Killian Jones is an annoying ass" Emma stated.

"You won't even have to talk to him, there will be other people there I promise, look I'm sorry I set you up on that date with him. I didn't know it could end that horribly," Mary Margaret put on her wide eyed puppy face and Emma felt her resolve crumbling.

"Fine, but only because I love you," she sighed and Mary Margaret smiled widely.

"Thank you!" she squealed as she pulled Emma in for a hug before going off to her room to get ready. Emma watched her go with a small smile on her face and pulled out her cell phone.

E: _She still has no idea, how the hell are we this convincing?_

K: _I have no clue, maybe she and Dave are just blinded by their love for each other?_

E: _lol that has to be the only explanation, I'll see you at the party tonight_

K: _I can't wait love_

~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~

Emma and Mary Margaret climbed the stairs to Killian and David's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Just try to be pleasant," Mary Margaret whispered to her as they waited to be let in.

"Ladies, always a pleasure to see you two," Killian said as he swung the door open to reveal the party within, "Swan you're looking good," he winked at her.

"Take a picture Jones, it'll last longer," she rolled her eyes at him and stepped through the door.

"Oh is that so Swan? By all means then step into my bedroom, I'm sure we can take some quite lovely pictures for me to gaze at in your absence," he responded.

"You're disgusting," she glared at him.

"Aye and you're a shrew now that that's settled shall we enjoy the party?" he quirked an eyebrow at her. Emma tutted and walked away.

"If you keep rolling your eyes at me they'll roll right out of your head," he called after her.

"Good that way I won't have to look at you ever again," she turned and called at him.

"Good job at being pleasant," Mary Margaret whispered to her.

"I'm sorry he's just so goddamned irritating," Emma said grabbing a beer from the fridge and taking a swig.

"Well just try to make it through for at least an hour and then you can go home," Mary Margaret suggested.

"I'm holding you to that," Emma said following her friend into the living room where the party was in full swing. Music was playing, conversation flowed, and someone had started a game of King's Cup. Emma felt herself relax as she nursed her drinks and allowed her gaze to wander towards Killian who was sitting across from her in the circle around the King's cup. She longed to sit next to him so he could throw his arm around her shoulders and hold her close, but she didn't want to see Mary Margaret's very smug face staring at the two of them. She would tell Mary Margaret about her and Killian eventually, as soon as she could figure out a way to avoid Mary Margaret's "I told you so" look.

"Seven Heaven! Hands up!" Victor cried as he drew his card from the deck. Everyone threw their hands up into the air and Ruby accidentally spilled her wine all over Emma's lap.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" she gasped as Emma stood up quickly pulling her now soaked shirt away from her body.

"It's okay, it was an accident but I guess that's my cue to get going. David happy birthday! Mary Margaret I'll see you at home later?" she asked as she gathered her things.

"Yeah I'll see you at home," Mary Margaret said from her spot on David's lap.

Emma smiled and walked out of the apartment, once she got down to the street she pulled out her phone.

 _E: Wait half an hour and then come over to my apartment. Mary Margaret is definitely going to stay the night with David so we'll have the place to ourselves ;)_

 _K: Only if we can take those lovely pictures you mentioned earlier Swan_

 _E: Behave yourself and we'll see_

Emma smirked to herself as she hailed a cab and headed back to her blissfully empty apartment.

Once poor August had drained the King's cup, Killian stood up from his spot on the floor and grabbed a jacket.

"Wait where are you going?" David asked him as Killian grabbed his keys from the counter.

"Someone made me an offer I couldn't refuse mate. I'll be back sometime tomorrow, you won't miss me too much," he clapped his hand on David's shoulder and then left.

~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~

Emma stood in her and Mary Margaret's kitchen having a quick glass of wine to ease her nerves. The idea to open the door for Killian naked was definitely an impulsive one but she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her. A knock at the door alerted her to his arrival, she set down her glass and walked over to the door, making sure to check the peephole to see that it was Killian and not her landlord. She spied his tall and lean form and dark hair through the hole and unlocked the door. She saw his eyes widen as he took in her naked form, his tongue sliding against his lower lip.

"For god sake Swan, do you wish to give a man a heart attack?" he said as he hurried into her apartment and pressed her up against the wall of her hallway. Emma could already feel his hardness pressing against her thigh through his jeans.

"Well did you expect me to stay in those wet clothes all night?" she asked before kissing him. She felt his hands drift all over her body, one up to her breast to play with her nipple and the other was squeezing her ass as he pulled her against him.

"No I suppose not," he chuckled before he began sucking and nibbling on her neck. Emma moaned and ran her hands through his hair as he sucked her earlobe between his teeth. Her hands wandered down from his hair and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Once his jacket was gone her hands continued downward until they hit his belt buckle. Killian groaned as she opened his pants and pulled out his very hard cock and began stroking him. He leaned down and placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her up. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him as he walked them to her bedroom and allows her to fall onto the bed. He knelt down on the floor, and settled himself between her open legs that hung over the edge of her bed.

"So what do you say love? Have I earned those pictures?" he winked at her as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, "I want to capture this moment, you hot and splayed out in front of me, just waiting for me to please you."

Emma leaded up on her elbows and looked him square in the eye, "I don't know if you've earned it yet, but I can think of a few things you can do to change my mind," she smirked at him.

"Bloody minx, I can only imagine what those could be," he said as he leaned towards her, he dragged his fingers through her dripping folds and circled her clit. Emma moaned and let her head drop back. Killian dragged his teeth over her hipbone, going achingly slow until he reached his hands. Emma felt his fingers leave her clit and her noise of protest died in the throat as she felt his tongue press against her. He flicked his tongue over her clit before pushing two fingers into her and curling them upwards so he hit the spot that made Emma see stars. Emma allowed herself to be loud, knowing that no one was around to hear her. She felt her orgasm building quickly and when Killian sucked her clit into his mouth she came with a shout, Killian pulled his fingers out and eased her down from her orgasm.

"I think you earned your picture," she said breathlessly.

"Fuck the pictures I want you now," he said as he dropped his pants and crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply. Emma reached for her bedside table and opened the drawer where she kept a stash of condoms, she opened the foil packet and rolled the condom over Killian's length and allowed him to slip into her hot and wet entrance. He groaned once he was fully sheathed inside her and slowly began to pull back. Emma moaned and ran her fingernails down his back, hoping to encourage him to move faster.

Killian got the message and began to speed up, his head buried in her neck sucking a spot on her neck, his hand grabbing the underside of her knee and hitching her leg higher.

"Fuck, so good," Emma panted out, her hands now gripping his biceps for dear life as he thrust into her, the new position making him feel even bigger within her. His hand moved from her knee and came to her clit again, rubbing small circles against it.

"I want you to come again," he groaned into her ear his voice thick with arousal.

Emma felt herself getting close and rolled them over so he was flat on his back, she began to ride him meeting him thrust for thrust. His fingers still playing with her clit he leaned his head up and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Emma threw her head back as she came hard around him, her release triggering his own. Emma leaned forward and kissed him deeply and felt his arms encircle her waist.

"I'm so glad we decided not to keep this a one time thing," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too," Emma smiled softly and rolled off him, he pulled the condom off and threw it and the wrapper in the trash before joining her in her bed. He grabbed his phone and turned to her raising an eyebrow, "Fancy a little post coital photo shoot Swan? I love seeing you all flushed and sated."

Emma chuckled and pulled back her blanket exposing her still nude form, "I think you've earned it," she said with a smile.

~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary Margaret and David opened the door to the apartment the next morning, tip toeing into the kitchen.

"Oh look it's Killian's jacket, I guess we found out where he went off to last night," David said once he saw the black leather jacket on the floor of their hallway.

"You know you'd think they'd be more subtle if they wanted to keep the fact that they're sleeping together a secret," Mary Margaret said nonchalantly, "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure. But really they are really the worst at pretending to hate each other, do you think we should tell them we know?"

"Nah they'll tell us on their own time, plus it's getting kind of fun seeing the lengths they go to show how much they hate each other," Mary Margaret said handing David a cup of coffee, "Come on let's go to my room and give Killian a chance to escape unseen," she tugged him in the direction of her room and stifled a laugh when they heard Killian's heavy footsteps leave the apartment 15 minutes later.


End file.
